


Parallels and the Exception

by LaLyreDApollon



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, erik's pov, i'm not one to write that stuff but here goes nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLyreDApollon/pseuds/LaLyreDApollon
Summary: Mythological parallels in free verse.





	Parallels and the Exception

**Author's Note:**

> You've seen me make use of mythological similes and references before. Well, brace yourselves, because I scribbled down an entire poem of what is exclusively POTO/Greek mythology parallels ten minutes ago (sudden burst of inspiration? I dunno?) and here we are, folks.  
> (This is the first and hopefully the last time I ever post a poem. I just wanted to fit all these parallels into one document, but still didn't want to write a full paragraph for each - just sayin'. Still, if you'd like to see more poemish stuff, by all means, let me know.)
> 
> Please R&R :)

_**i**_. Like  _Oedipus_ , I had been born with a sickening blemish, a stomach-churning flaw, and some would argue that a flaw was all I was.  
Like  _Medusa_ , all who saw me expired, had to expire, mercy killings, provoked by my own compassion, my magnanimity, lest the onlookers had to live on with the gruesome memory of me living in their minds. Not even I am so cruel as to allow this.  
Like _the Minotaur,_  I had wandered in a labyrinth, a maze of my own devising — a hideous monster hidden away from the light.

 _ **ii**_. Like  _Narcissus (save the vanity, for she is a modest young woman if I ever saw one),_  she had stared at her reflection, pale like marble, beautiful like a blooming daffodil in the summer, an absent look in her eyes, until —  
Like  _Echo_ , I saw her. She didn't see  _me_ , but  _I_  saw her, I did. And I had  _echoed_  her innermost thoughts while I stared at her in silent admiration.  
Like  _Selene_ , I had watched her sleep, counted her breaths, gawked at the marvel that was her.  
Like  _Eros_ , I talked to her every night, but she never saw me. This, I would not allow.

 _ **iii.**_ Like the  _Eurydice_  to my  _Orpheus_ , my music cast a spell on her. Auspiciously, it made her love me.  
Like  _Apollo_ , towering above all in the sky of my realm, I was a divine lyrical deity in her eyes, although evidently, the term "Apollonian beauty" never quite applied to me.  
Like  _Charon_ , I rowed her across the dark waters of my familiar Styx, into my own Underworld.  
Like  _Pygmalion_ , I moulded her to be what  _I_  had wanted to  _see_.

 _ **iv.**_ Like  _Psyche_ ,  _she_  had wanted to  _see_   _me_.  
Like  _Pandora_ , her curiosity became her damnation, as hell broke loose under her hand. I screamed. She screamed, too, when —  
Like  _Semele_ , the sight of my true form burned her eyes and carved itself into her mind. She ought to have know better, this foolish child, who —  
Like  _Daphne_ , had rejected my advances. She'd rather throw her life away.

 _ **v.**_ Like  _Galatea_ , she crushed my heart in her alabaster hands.  
Like  _Helen of Troy_ , a war broke out over her love.  
Like  _Hades_ , I emerged from my home down below and took her with me, until  _another Orpheus_ , this one without a lyre, ventured into my kingdom to steal her away into the light.  
Like  _Persephone_ , she left to grace the world above with sunshine.

 _ **vi.**_ But unlike her, she never came back.


End file.
